Sexperience
by Nebula Signi
Summary: Pengalaman Seks Hinata dengan suaminya. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OC, OOC, Typo(s), etc**

**Rate: M**

Cerita ini murni buatan saya sendiri.

Dan jika terjadi kesamaan itu bukan salah saya. Salahkan imajinasi saya.

**.**

**.**

**Sexperience**

**Prolog**

**.**

**.**

Mereka sudah mencoba untuk melakukannya. Malam pertama mereka. Bahkan mereka pun sudah menyiapkan dengan baik. Kamar pengantin yang di dominasi warna merah hati begitu pula ranjang mereka yang diatasnya terdapat potongan kelopak bunga mawar. Semuanya terlihat sempurna, romantis, dan sensual. Tapi mereka gagal. Malam pertama mereka gagal. Karna nafsu yang menggebu dan semangat si pengantin pria.

Keesokan harinya mereka mencoba lagi. Ditempat yang berbeda. Bukan kamar mereka. Si pengantin Pria merekomendasikan tempat yang paling sensual. Di kamar mandi tepatnya di _Bath-tub_. Mereka berendam dengan air dingin. Pengantin pria yakin suhu tubuh mereka akan berubah panas jika sudah mencapai puncaknya, jadi berendam dengan air dingin tidak ada salahnya. Tapi mereka gagal lagi. Kali ini bukan karna si pengantin pria tapi wanitanya yang terserang wabah.

Lalu mereka mencoba lagi di alam terbuka. Ini kali ketiga, hasilnya masih sama: Gagal.

Mencoba lagi yang keempat dan hasilnya… Berhasil. Benihnya tertanam di rahim pengantin wanita. Ini karena ayah mereka –ayah kandung dari pihak wanita– yang memberi saran untuk berdoa dahulu sebelum bercinta.

Setelah keberhasilan yang mereka raih. Mereka pun tidak ragu untuk melakukannya sesering mungkin. Pengantin pria berpendapat pada wanitanya bahwa ia ingin melakukan hubungan intim dua hari sekali. Si pengantin wanita tidak bisa menolak karena rayuan dan tatapan memohon dari prianya.

Jika waktunya datang. Mereka akan menghabiskan waktu malam mereka untuk bercinta. Semalaman selama bercinta mereka dapat melakukannya sampai lima ronde bahkan lebih, dengan gaya dan tempat yang berbeda. Tidak peduli pada hari esok. Karena mereka yakin, bercinta dapat mengembalikan stamina mereka.

Tiga bulan sudah mereka menjadi sepasang Suami-Istri yang paling bahagia sedunia. Tidak ada pertengkaran; yang ada hanya cinta. Tidak ada bentakan; yang ada hanya bisikan kata-kata manis. Tidak ada perbedaan pendapat; yang ada hanya saling mengerti. Tidak ada kekerasan dalam rumah tangga; yang ada hanya –Tidak,bukan hanya– tapi sering bercinta.

Ketika si pria mengetahui wanitanya mengandung. Mereka jarang bercinta dengan alasan tidak ingin menyakiti si jabang bayi. Yang tadinya jadwal bercinta mereka dua hari sekali kini menjadi seminggu sekali.

Itu tidak akan menghilangkan rasa cinta mereka sebagai pasangan Suami-Istri. Bahkan cinta mereka semakin bertambah seperti bertambah besarnya perut sang istri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kandungannya sudah mencapai 9 bulan. Dokter menegaskan; sang Istri –wanitanya– akan melahirkan seminggu lagi. Sayangnya, prediksi dokter meleset. Wanitanya melahirkan dua hari lebih cepat. Saat itu si pria sedang berada di luar negeri mempromosikan disain gaun _Cocktail_ yang dibuat oleh _Designer _binaannya. Ketika mengetahui istrinya akan melahirkan, ia berinisiatif untuk pulang dengan segera tapi mertuanya melarangnya, mengatakan bahwa wanitanya akan baik-baik saja. Dia mencoba tenang. Tidak bisa. Rasa kuatir menguasai dirinya. Kenapa ketika wanitanya ingin melahirkan anak pertama mereka hasil dari bercinta, dia tidak ada disamping istrinya?

Dia berbaring di ranjang kamar hotel yang ia tempati, menunggu telpon dari siapa saja yang mengabarkan bahwa bayinya sudah lahir dengan sehat. tujuh jam dia menunggu dan sampai akhirnya ia tertidur. Lalu pada pukul 03.00 pagi dia terbangun mendapatkan 175 Missed calls, 63 pesan singkat, dan 1 MMS di telpon genggamnya.

Ia membuka MMS. Terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya; sebuah foto istrinya dan bayinya yang telah lahir. Wajah sang isrti tercinta terlihat pucat dengan mata yang sembab tapi memancarkan kebahagiaan dari senyumannya yang anggun. Bayinya ada di dekapan sang istri, terlihat sehat dan tidak ada satu cacat pun. Kulitnya memerah, rambutnya biru gelap bercahaya seperti istrinya, dan berjenis kelamin perempuan. Dia penasaran, pada mata si bayi yang tertutup; apa warna matanya? Sepertinya atau seperti ibunya?

Tunggu! Istrinya sudah benar-benar melahirkan? Dan itu; yang ada didekapan sang istri; adalah anaknya.

Itu berarti…

Astaga!

Dia telah menjadi seorang ayah!

Rasa senang pun menjalar, dari otak menuju hati; menimbulkan rasa nyeri karena bahagia; lalu menjalar lagi kebawah, menggelitik perutnya; membuatnya tertawa geli.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya ia pulang. Tidak sabar ingin menggendong malaikat kecilnya. Membawa oleh-oleh khas dari Negara yang terkenal dengan _S_urga dunia belanja.

Dia mencintai tiga wanita di dalam hidupnya. Ibunya yang melahirkannya, wanita yang kini menjadi istrinya sekaligus menjadi seorang ibu untuk anaknya, dan yang terakhir adalah malaikat kecilnya.

Waktu terus berjalan. Tidak ada yang berubah, mereka masih saling mencintai. Paling hanya bayi yang hadir di dalam pernikahan mereka yang membuat hidup mereka semakin bahagia dan jadwal bercinta mereka yang berubah seperti semula yaitu kembali menjadi dua hari sekali. Anak mereka pun bertambah besar. Tapi pertumbuhannya mampu membawa mereka kembali ke malam pertama, kedua dan ketiga; yang selalu gagal.

Istrinya bisa memaklumi tapi dia tidak. Dia memang mencintai anaknya tapi kadang membuatnya kesal.

Ternyata malaikat kecilnya…

… dapat menjadi pengganggu yang harus dihindari saat malam itu datang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fiksi ini terinspirasi dari Sexperience sepasang Suami-Istri dengan pengalaman seks yang lucu. Ini baru prolog, chapter selanjutnya, hmm … ditunggu aja.**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca fiksi saya yang jauh dari kata sempurna.**

**Oia, ada yang bisa tebak; siapa yang akan saya pilih untuk menjadi suaminya Hinata?**

**Saran, kritik, dan jawabannya saya tunggu di kotak review.**

**Nebula Signi**


	2. Fall from Nuptial bed

**2**

**Fall from Nuptial bed**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Dekresendo_ lagu cinta membuat suasana romantis berubah menjadi suasana yang canggung di dalam kamar mereka. Sobekan kertas kado memenuhi ranjang mereka yang besar. Mereka duduk berdua disana. Diselimuti sobekan kertas dan juga hadiah yang telah mereka buka.

Pengantin pria sungguh tidak percaya pada hadiah yang diterimanya. Hampir semua hadiah berisi gaun tidur dengan bahan yang sangat tipis. Tahu apa mereka tentang ukuran tubuh istrinya, sampai-sampai mereka memberikan ini untuknya.

Dan ada satu hadiah lagi dimana hadiah ini dapat membuat amarahnya meningkat. Hadiah dari seseorang yang tidak menyertakan nama. Sebuah buku yang mampu menambah suhu tubuhnya. Bahkan _tuxedo_ yang ia kenakan, tidak lagi nyaman untuk dikenakan.

Buku apa ini?

_Kamasutra_!?

Hanya orang gila yang memberikannya hadiah semacam ini!

Apa orang itu pikir, ia hanyalah seorang bocah yang tidak mengerti apapun tentang seks!?

Hey! Umurnya 26 tahun. Dia lelaki dewasa. Seorang pembisnis yang memiliki _Fashion Empire_ di 5 Negara. Secara otomatis, ia mengerti apa itu seks walaupun pada faktanya ia belum pernah melakukan karena tak ada seorang perempuan pun yang mampu menarik perhatiannya. Tapi istrinya adalah pengecualian.

Awal pertama ia bertemu dengan gadisnya, entah kenapa muncul suatu keinginan di dalam dirinya untuk memiliki gadis itu seutuhnya. Tubuhnya, jiwanya, hatinya, kepribadiannya yang lembut, dan senyumannya yang manis.

"Naruto-kun." Suara gadisnya juga halus seperti sutera.

Dia dan gadisnya saling mengenal tidak lebih dari 4 bulan. Dia juga tak menyangka pernikahan ini terjadi begitu cepat. Padahal ia sendiri yang meminta kedua orang tuanya untuk melamar si gadis dengan cepat karena kekuatirannya pada si gadis. Ia kuatir jika ada lelaki lain yang akan melamar sang gadis selain dirinya.

Naruto menoleh, mengganti arah pandangnya dari buku yang ia pegang ke arah gadis dewasa yang sedang mencoba berdiri. Kedua tangan mungilnya mangangkat gaun pengantin yang menyebar di lantai kamar. Gaun mewah yang berhiaskan berlian malah terlihat seperti selimut tebal nan berat yang menjebak tubuh istrinya.

"Aku akan membersihkan ini. Naruto-kun mandi saja dulu."

Membersihkan semua ini dengan gaun yang masih melekat di tubuhnya? Dan gaun itu pasti juga sulit untuk dilepaskan. Dia seorang laki-laki, jadi, biarkan saja ia yang membersihkan semua. Lagipula, istrinya pasti sangat lelah dengan adat yang diadakan keluarga Hyuuga yang terkenal sebagai keluarga _ortodoks_. Tujuan adat itu diadakan untuk keselamatan bagi pengantin wanita.

"Kau saja yang mandi dulu. Kertas-kertas ini serahkan saja padaku. Kau pasti lelahkan, Hinata? Apalagi gaunmu itu sulit untuk dilepaskan."

Hinata terdiam. Matanya mengamati gaun yang ia kenakan. Ritsleting gaun ada di punggungnya.

Melihat Hinata yang kebingungan, Naruto menawarkan bantuan, "Kau ingin aku melepaskannya?" tapi kata-katanya seolah-olah adalah hal kemesuman.

"Maksudku, aku akan membantumu melepaskannya," ia meralat. "Kau tak perlu takut, kita kan sudah menikah." lanjutnya.

Kata takut seharusnya adalah kata malu. Naruto menggantinya karena itulah yang ia rasakan. Ia takut jika Hinata menolaknya.

Banyak orang yang mengenal Naruto sebagai seorang pemaksa. Dia tidak menerima penolakan walaupun penolakan itu diucapkan dengan sopan. Saat ia bertemu dengan Hinata, ia memaksanya untuk memberikan nama lengkapnya. Keesokan harinya, tanpa sengaja ia bertemu lagi dengan Hinata, dan saat itu juga ia memaksa Hinata untuk memberikan nomor teleponnya. Naruto sering menghubungi Hinata; menanyakan kabarnya, membicarakan tentang kesukaan masing-masing, dan bertanya pada Hinata, 'Apakah ia sudah memiliki seorang kekasih?' dan saat Hinata menjawab belum, rasa bahagia menguasai dirinya. Setelah mengetahui itu, Naruto memaksa Hinata lagi untuk memberikan alamat rumahnya. Dan saat itulah hubungan mereka terjalin.

Menjalani hubungan selama 4 bulan membuat Naruto merasa cemas. Ditambah dengan kemunculan seorang lelaki berambut merah yang meminta Hinata untuk kembali padanya. Naruto dapat menyimpulkan bahwa lelaki itu adalah mantan pacar Hinata. Kemunculan lelaki itulah yang membuat Naruto langsung melamar Hinata.

Merespon niat baik Naruto. Hinata tersenyum lalu membalikan badannya pada Naruto.

"Apakah ada ritsleting di belakang?" tanya Hinata untuk memastikan.

Naruto melihat garis tipis di tengah bagian belakang gaun.

"Ada. Kau ingin aku–"

"Terima kasih."

Dan Hinata langsung melenggang pergi ke kamar mandi.

Tadi itu, penolakan yang menyakitkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Butuh setengah jam untuk membersihkan semuanya. Hadiah yang mudah pecah, ia letakan di sudut ruangan. Gaun tidur berbahan tipis yang dihadiahkan oleh kolega bisnisnya, ia masukan ke dalam kardus dan berniat untuk membagikannya pada karyawannya yang sudah menikah. Sobekan kertas kado dan buku yang menurutnya tak berguna, ia masukan ke dalam kantung hitam besar lalu membuangnya.

Hanya tinggal menata hadiah besar yang berada di rungan tengah. Tapi sebelum itu, Naruto harus mengganti _tuxedo_nya dengan baju biasa.

**.**

Gagang pintu kamar yang berlapiskan emas terasa dingin di telapak tangannya yang besar. Apartment mewah yang dihadiahkan oleh ayahnya tidak sesuai dengan kepribadiannya dan istrinya yang sederhana.

Membuka pintu kamar, membuat detak jantung Naruto berdetak cepat dari biasanya. Perasaan ini pernah ia alami saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Hinata. Bahkan sampai jantungnya terasa nyeri.

Kakinya melangkah maju ke dalam lalu menutup pintu tinggi berganda. Pekikan kecil karena terkejut masuk kependengarannya.

Naruto membalikan badannya. Ia juga tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Tubuhnya berubah kaku, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, dan suatu perasaan yang tidak dapat dilihat menggelitik bagian bawah perutnya; membuatnya tegang.

Melihat Hinata tanpa ada perlindungan kecuali pakaian dalam yang menutupi bagian kewanitaannya dan kedua tangan mungilnya mencoba untuk menutupi bagian tubuh atasnya yang sempurna membuat Naruto tak bisa lepas memandang istrinya.

Lekuk tubuh Hinata tercetak jelas di benak Naruto. Dada yang ditutupi terlihat penuh dan lembut. Tubuh yang disangka mungil menipu pertahanan dirinya yang lemah.

Naruto dapat mendengar detak jantungnya yang cepat. Perasaan gugup meraba tubuhnya yang tinggi. Ketegangan yang ia rasakan mampu membuat otot lengannya mengeras.

"N-Na-Naruto-kun, aku belum p-pakai baju. Bisakah kau k-keluar sebentar?" Hinata sama gugupnya seperti dia.

Naruto tak menjawab apa-apa. Lidahnya kelu. Hanya kepalanya saja yang mengangguk; mengartikan, itu adalah jawaban '_ya_'.

Anggukan kepalanya menjadi tak berarti saat Naruto berjalan mendekati Hinata. Ia melangkah sangat pelan namun penuh dengan keyakinan.

Di mata biru indah Naruto, terlukis gambaran Hinata yang memesona. Aura kehangatan yang menguar dari tubuh Hinata merubah perasaan tegangnya menjadi kegairahan yang memabukan. Naruto melupakan tujuannya untuk menata barang-barang yang ada di ruang tengah. Yang ia inginkan saat ini adalah bermain bersama istrinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kedua jarinya yang besar berjalan disepanjang lengan atas Hinata. Menekannya pelan memastikan kekenyalan yang menyenangkan.

Hinata adalah pemandangan yang sangat indah malam ini. Rambutnya yang berwarna teduh seperti langit malam yang mengesankan. Mata rembulannya menampilkan kilau cahaya yang membuatnya tenang.

Tangan Hinata yang masih menutup dadanya, perlahan Naruto tarik dengan kesabaran yang tinggi. Hinata menahan pegerakannya. Wajahnya memerah dan matanya begerak gelisah.

"Tak usah malu. Aku ini suamimu." Kali ini Naruto menggunakan kata malu.

Hinata menyerah pada fakta dan menurunkan kedua tangannya. Ia menunduk menghindari tatapan mata Naruto. Menurutnya ini sangat memalukan.

"Ini sangat indah."

Apanya yang indah? Hinata tidak mengerti apa yang Naruto ucapkan. Meminta penjelasan, Hinata mendongak menatap mata Naruto yang beda dari aslinya. Sejak kapan Naruto memakai kontak lens?

Terpesona akan mata, Hinata meletakan kedua tangannya di pundak Naruto yang lebar. Ia berjinjit, menatap mata Naruto dengan lekat; untuk memastikan bahwa Naruto tidak memakai kontak lens. Tapi menurut Naruto, perlakuan Hinata seperti undangan yang harus ia terima.

Naruto memeluk erat pinggang Hinata yang ramping. Membawanya ke ranjang mereka yang besar dengan potongan kelopak mawar diatasnya. Membaringkannya, sementara ia berada di atas Hinata yang kebingungan.

"Aku menginginkanmu."

Sekarang Hinata tahu. Mata Naruto berwarna lebih gelap dari aslinya, dan pupilnya yang lebih besar dari biasanya berubah karena Naruto bergairah. Bukan karena memakai kontak lens.

Kegairahan yang terlihat, membuat Hinata tidak dapat lagi menghindar dari apa yang Naruto inginkan.

Ia sudah menikah, berarti ia sudah punya kewajiban untuk melayani suami. Termasuk berhubungan badan. Namun ia tak menyangka harus secepat ini; melakukan yang belum pernah ia rasakan. Ingin menolak, tapi, itu bukan jalan yang terbaik. Menolak, ia akan menyakiti hati Naruto. Menolak juga, ia akan dilaknat oleh Tuhan dan para Malaikat.

Menjaga kehormatan yang Hinata jaga untuk suaminya kelak menjadi kenyataan yang membanggakan. Mungkin, ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk memberikan kesuciannya untuk pria yang ia cintai.

_My body should just for my Husband!_

Jadi, Hinata hanya pasrah saat Naruto menciumnya, menyentuhnya, merasakan setiap inci dari tubuhnya lebih jauh lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto memulai dengan mengecup pipi Hinata yang merah dan hangat. Lalu mencium bibirnya yang ranum.

Ia mencoba membuat Hinata terasa nyaman, menyentuhnya secara perlahan. Menekan gairahnya yang hampir memuncak walau pada akhirnya ia kehilangan kendali saat merasakan lembut dan kenyal dari payudara Hinata ketika ia meremasnya dengan penuh perasaan.

Naruto bergairah, ia bersemangat. Gerah membuatnya tak nyaman. Hawa panas mengusap bagian bawah tubuhnya yang terangsang. Tanganya sudah menyentuh tubuh Hinata. Dan ia juga ingin tubuhnya bersentuhan dengan tubuh Hinata.

Membuka seluruh _tuxedo_nya. Membuangnya ke lantai marmer yang dingin, menyisakan pakaian dalam berwarna hitam yang menutup kejantanannya.

Lalu ia menindih tubuh Hinata lagi, mencium bibir istrinya lagi. Merasakan kulitnya bersentuhan dengan kulit mulus Hinata.

Hinata membalas ciumannya yang terkesan memaksa. Ia tidak peduli. Yang penting Hinata menerima semua sentuhan yang ia berikan.

Jari lentik Hinata menari di punggungnya yang telanjang. Naruto mendesis, menikmati jari Hinata yang piawai. Dia menginginkan lebih dari sekedar punggung. Dia ingin Hinata menyentuh dadanya yang bidang, mengelusnya, mencium, atau bahkan menjilatnya dengan penuh kenikmatan.

Berbaring di samping kiri Hinata, mengangkat tubuh ringannya untuk duduk di atas perutnya yang kokoh. Dengan nafasnya yang berat Naruto memohon,

"Sentulah aku, Hinata. Ciumlah aku, dan nikmatilah aku seperti aku menikmatimu."

Mengesampingkan perasaan malu. Hinata mendekatkan wajahnya; tujuannya bukan wajah Naruto. Hinata tak punya keberanian untuk mencium bibir Naruto. Ia memilih leher untuk ia cium karena ia tertarik dengan pukulan denyut nadi di leher Naruto.

Kecup, kecup, kecup, lalu menciumnya dengan lama. Tangannya membelai lembut otot lengan Naruto. Hinata mulai bergairah, tapi, gairahnya tidak kelewat parah.

Naruto mendongak, mendesis, menikmati permainan lidah Hinata di lehernya. Dia tak mampu lagi menahan gejolak gairah yang menumpuk di dalam dirinya. Meluapkan semuanya, Naruto memegang kedua bahu Hinata, mendorongnya pelan. Naruto dapat melihat wajah Hinata yang merah, peluh yang mengalir dari pelipis menuju pipi lalu berhenti di ujung dagu dan jatuh di dadanya, bibir berwarna merah jambu yang basah, serta mata sayunya adalah pemandangan yang sensual; membuat gairahnya bertumbuh.

Membaringkan tubuh Hinata lagi di samping kirinya dan ia menindih. Menciumnya lagi. Naruto menggunakan lidahnya untuk merasakan permukaan bibir Hinata yang manis. Hinata menerima dengan senang hati. Lidah mereka berdansa, penuh emosi dan irama. Suara _kecapan _memenuhi seisi ruangan.

Naruto menghentikan, menarik lidahnya. Wajahnya menyelusup di perpotongan leher Hinata. Membalas kegiatan Hinata yang tadi dilakukan untuknya. Desahan malu-malu berhasil Naruto tangkap dipendengarannya yang tajam. Ia mengerang, menciptakan ruam merah di kulit leher pucat Hinata.

Lidahnya digunakan untuk menjelajah area payudara Hinata. Menjilat, mengulum puncak payudara istrinya yang elok. Hinata mendesah hebat, membuat gairahnya meledak sangat dahsyat.

Mereka berguling ke kiri. Naruto menarik kepala Hinata untuk mencium bibir istrinya dengan paksa dan liar. Hinata mencoba untuk menghentikan, namun apa daya tenaga seorang perempuan.

Akal mengaku kalah pada hawa nafsu. Dia tak dapat melakukan apa-apa saat iblis berbisik pada Naruto, '_langsung saja lakukan inti dalam permainan ini! Luapkan semua nafsumu setelah itu buang wanita ini!_'

Dan saat Naruto menggulingka tubuh Hinata ke kiri, –akal hanya bisa berdoa, '_Tuhan, selamatkanlah mereka._'– Hinata menjerit kesakitan. Jam digital yang terjatuh dari nakas; mengenai kepala Naruto. Membuatnya tersadar. Dia sudah tidak di atas ranjang lagi.

Hinata menjerit kesakitan karena mereka terjatuh dari ranjang; dengan ia yang berada di atas tubuh mungil istrinya. Oh… ya Tuhan!

Naruto berdiri lalu membopong tubuh Hinata. Membaringkannya kembali di atas ranjang dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Hinata yang telanjang.

Duduk di tepi ranjang menatap Hinata yang meringis menahan sakit; Naruto merasa bersalah.

"Hinata," panggilnya dengan suara pelan, tapi, Hinata malah memunggunginya.

Memar merah di punggung Hinata karena terbentur keras dengan lantai marmer yang dingin, ia sentuh dengan jari telunjuknya. Seperti ada sebuah tangan berkuku tajam menarik jantungnya keluar (nyeri) setelah Hinata menepis tangannya dengan kasar.

Bukan gairah lagi yang menguasai tubuhnya melainkan penyesalan yang amat dalam.

"Maafkan aku." Sungguh, ia juga merasakan sakit di kepalanya.

Dia akui. Dia adalah pria yang paling bodoh sedunia. Tak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri saat ia dihadapkan pada makhluk Tuhan yang paling suci. Semua perbuatan yang tadi ia lakukan sangat konyol. Ia terus menggulingkan Hinata. Tidak berpikir bahwa ia berguling di atas ranjang bukan di _sabana_.

Karena ranjang besarnya tak seluas _Savannah_.

Hinata menutup dirinya dengan selimut tebal berwarna merah hati. Menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan suara isakannya. Dia lemah karena ia perempuan dan dia menangis karena ia merasakan sakit dipunggungnya. Hinata tidak marah pada Naruto. Ia hanya tak ingin Naruto melihatnya menangis.

Suatu hal yang tak terpikirkan olehnya terjadi; terjatuh dari ranjang dengan istrinya, kelapa pening, dan sekarang istrinya merajuk padanya.

"Maaf," tidak direspon.

"Sungguh, aku minta maaf," tetap tidak ada respon.

"Hinata. Kumohon, maafkanlah aku." Hasilnya pun tetap sama.

Dadanya sesak. Naruto sulit bernafas. Tubuhnya merosot ke lantai.

Merenung, menyesali perbuatan yang ia lakukan. Tidak ada teori maupun praktik tentang seks. Yang ia tahu, seks itu adalah hubungan badan; tidak kurang dan tidak lebih. Umurnya memang sudah sangat dewasa namun sebenarnya ia masih pemula. Jika semuannya ingin berjalan dengan lancar, ia harus belajar; diawali dengan teori. Tapi harus dengan siapa ia belajar?

Ah! Naruto ingat buku itu! Buku _Kamasutra_. Buku yang mendifinisikan sebagai tali atau benang pengikat dalam percintaan. Secara keseluruhan buku itu terdiri dari 36 bab yang terbagi menjadi 7 bagian. Dan buku itu sudah tercampur dengan sampah.

Rasa penyesalannya bertambah menjadi dua kali lipat. Besok ia harus mencari buku itu ditumpukan sampah sebagai bahan pembelajaran.

Karena Hinata belum juga memaafkannya, jadi, Naruto terus seperti itu –duduk termenung di atas lantai– sampai datangnya fajar.

Esok hari atau mungkin lusa jika ia akan bercinta lagi dengan Hinata, ia harus bisa mengontrol gairahnya.

Sistem peringatan di otak Naruto menyimpan suatu hal yang penting yang ia pikirkan.

_**Kau menikahi kekasihmu karena cinta. Kontrol gairahmu saat bercinta dengannya, karena kamu bukan seekor binatang.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gak usah kecewa. Fiksi ini dari awal memang NaruHina. Awalnya saya pengen bikin kejutan gitu, tapi karena saya ceroboh akhirnya pair charanya udah ketauan. Oia, disini Naruto udah sangat dewasa. Jika, kalian gak bisa menggambarkan Naruto yang dewasa, nonton aja Naruto Shippuden 155.

Terima kasih untuk yang me-review chap kemarin dan maaf saya tidak bisa balas satu-satu.

**Nebula Signi**


End file.
